


Their Sleepy Girl

by Glytchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sexy, Size Kink, but I LOVE SOMNOPHILIA, failing vision female character, might be dubcon in the very start, slightly dominant female, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	

“Leave her sleep”

“Can’t need our baby… her little ass up in tha air teasing” Needy manic groans.

“Mas needs rest, Rat” Deep, grumbled, a warning.

Hands landed on Maslani’s hips followed by a eager, hot mouth on her pussy, tongue swiping in quick darting laps, one metal thumb and one flesh spreading the sleeping female open. “God yes that’s such a sweet cunny”

Soft moans could be heard amongst the pile of pillows hiding their red haired lover. Roadhog groaned quietly, standing to leave the room, just as he went to snatch the smaller male from the bed, Maslani's sweet, needy voice called his name begged for Mako. Muffled as it was he could hear her clearly.

His hands froze inches from the irritated blonde. “Where's my name, she didn't say my name!” Junkrat snapped getting to his mismatched feet, he yanked his clothes off, his hands locking around her ankles, the pyromaniac pulling a startled female from under the blankets.

Her orange eyes wide with confused concern, “Jamison baby what's going on?” She noticed his erection and grinned, he was just horny, her manic, spastic beloved younger lover. “Mmm Baby come here, let me take care of you” 

Roadhog snuffled, off to the side sounding a way to help make himself known, her peripherals were terrible, he needed to make her aware that he was there as well. Her failing vision hereditary.

“I haven't forgotten you either Mako, just give me a moment to brush my teeth and take a bio.” Maslani slipped to her feet, grinning to both her lovers, “Strip for me big fella, I want you stroking each other and getting proper lusty by the time I come back out”

Junkrat all but threw himself at Roadhog, hands tearing at the clothing, both men preferred her bossing them a bit in the bedroom, her tumble of fiery red hair and hourglass figure did them in every time.

Returning with fresh breath, brushed hair and a broad grin Maslani snapped her fingers, laughing at just how well Jamison Fawkes obeyed her nonverbal command. He was on his feet before her in a flash, hunched down to cup her breast in both his hands. Her slight nod had him tonguing and suckling her nipples.

Mako Rutledge grumbled from where he eyed his lovers. Just a day ago Jamie'd been the one forced to sit, wait and hungrily gaze as Mako'd sat Maslani atop her desk so he only had to kneel to taste her pink dusky nipples pebbling against his tongue.

"NN... Good boy. Such a... Good boy for me." Her moans grew, slick heat pulsing between her thighs, Jamison rambled, his hands roaming lower, gaining him a click of her tongue. His fiery beauty admonished him, leading him back to the bed till just his upper back and head were supported by their mattresses.

"Mas.... Wot ya doing?" He grinned, praying for a punishment, she always slapped just right, just right to make it feel like heaven, oh god please he thought, let her choke him.

"Shut your mouth Rat." She beamed, perfect teeth exposed, she turned to the special dresser and tugged out the hollow center ball gag. Hollow meaning the hole in the center went all the way through, things could Drip inside.

Jamison struggle like he did at times, grunting and very nearly melting to the floor when his beloved lady slapped his cock a few times, the action thrilling him into dribbling precum. 

Mako groaned from his place on the bed. Secretly thanking Adan for saving this Sex Angel from death. Junkrat and he were going to have to steal something for the weird male. Junkrat whimpering brought him back to the present, Maslani snapped everything into place, securing the ball gag in place her hands making sure not one blonde hair was caught or tangled.

Then she lightly slapped Jamison again, this time adding a few strokes in. Her body clearly thrilling to his eager muffled cries. Pushing his head back to rest once more on the bed the vixen crooked her fingers toward Roadhog.

"Come her you big glorious fuck..." 

"Mmm. Maslani" The giant of a man groaned moving across the bed till he was on his knees before her, she stood, legs spread, feet a foot apart from either side of Jamison's head, her hands moving to tug off Mako's mask, her bright happy and longing grin had him hard and grabbing her hips in his massive hands.

"You're going to fuck right above our naughty boy. And he can't do a thing to himself the whole time." With a bit of concentration a tube of lube appeared in her hand having come from the lube drawer.

Maslani filled her palm with caramel flavored lube, first pressing kisses along Roadie's shoulder and neck, making her way to his mouth, scarref, plush lips locking to hers, making her moan while Rat lay frozen in place, hips jerking here and there.


End file.
